


This is Our End

by skinandbones



Series: Was calling out for help, but heard no noise [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Happy Ending, How their relationship started, Imprisonment, Lance talks about their past, M/M, Memory Loss, Some good feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8095051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinandbones/pseuds/skinandbones
Summary: "Home."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, sorry for slow updates but with the semester going on, I'm dying. I rather finish this story and set this series as Complete rather than wait a while and have no motivation to write klance :/. This is the last part so I'm sorry this feels super rushed and I admit, there are a lot of things that need to be addressed buuuut I can't stress myself over it.
> 
> Enjoy :) and hope everyone is great and school, work, etc life in general is also going well.

It started with a small crush when they first met at the space center. How Lance’s attention went from doodling little space rocks and tiny ships on his notepad to oh shit, that’s mother fucking Keith? Top of his class space cadet? The man on the moon, take me on a rocket and we’ll serenade, Keith Kogane? Long story short, that guy practically lit up the entire room. It was like sunshine, bask enough of it and you’ll give yourself sunburn. 

Lance felt the subtle burn all right. When Keith took a seat next to him, sending a polite nod before returning his attention to the instructor in front. Lance tried not to shut down for the remainder of the class, his teacher’s words skimmed through his ear but he didn’t remember a thing until a small book was thrown at his head, startling him from his thoughts. His instructor glared with his foot tapping against the floor and asked him in a tone quite stern if Lance knew the answer to his question.

Lance even caught the stifle laugh from Keith’s lips and everything was okay. Not the answering the question part though.

But he looked forward to classes they had together. It made his day different every time.

Lance tried to befriend Keith by starting with a simple ‘hi, the casual talks or mostly Lance trying to be that smooth guy while Keith didn’t seem to mind. Lance came to notice the little things about Keith, his silly mullet, his expressive eyes, the way his lips form words, everything about him was nice. Like a high school teen, Lance had butterflies in his stomach and he wasn’t sure if it was a good or bad thing.

Keith was like Spring. Life and anew, a splash of endless colors he seemed to discover, but his favorite was understanding his beautiful mind and heart.

Of course, he didn’t dare tell Keith that but when that small crush turned into something more, Lance wasn’t sure how to handle himself. Maybe being around Keith, he found how everything about him felt too real. Too human, perhaps. He really liked it.

Compared to Keith, Lance didn’t think highly of himself. He wasn’t special, just a kid with a big dream. He thought at times that maybe he should just throw away his stupid feelings and pay attention to something else. Best to focus on things not Keith-related. But how could he?

Not when Lance caught Keith staring at him but Lance would look away, minding his own business but he felt the hard stare behind his head anyways. He was terrible when dealing with feelings. That was all to it.

“I can imagine.” Keith commented.

“Hey, who said you can interrupt me?”

“Sorry. Go on then.”

It drove Lance crazy. Pining over a man. Ridiculous. The days went on, he tried to deny his feelings, and how it was all just a phase he was going through. It would all go away, it just took time. 

So he pushed Keith away. He came up with lies. Lies about being busy and apologizing every time because he had something to take care of. He made sure he didn’t bump into Keith during lunch and their little hangouts came to a stop. Things fell apart. It sucked. 

“He must’ve been really pissed.” 

“Yeah, he was.” 

Keith hated how he acted stupid around him. Confrontations turned sour, both of them couldn’t stop attacking one another. Arguments grew like wildfire, even Keith throwing the first punch and knocking Lance on his ass was a shock. During that time, all Lance could think of was fighting back, spilling all that anger he had inside and the frustration that buried so deep, it was an ugly mess. 

By the time they finished, both of them were on the floor exhausted. Keith was the first to stand, glaring at Lance as if he had something to say but decided not to before walking away, leaving Lance alone.

“I thought it was the end really. Pretty much the tale of a broken friendship between us, never to be mended, y’know?”

“But it did.”

“Well,” Lance grimaced. “We hadn’t seen each other for a while and since we were all on our Christmas break, I guess I used my time and sort of looked back at everything.”

“And that’s when you knew.”

“Yeah.” Lance’s expression relaxed. “It just fell into place.”

It was exactly five minutes before New Year’s. Lance found himself in front of Keith’s apartment, almost out of breath from all that running from his place. He finally put on his big boy pants and mustered up the courage to knock on Keith’s door. Nervous, fingers fidgeting, and eyes kept looking at the minutes ticking by on his watch before it hit midnight. His chest felt like a firecracker, ready to burst but he knew this was what he wanted. There was no going back.

“How cheesy.”

“Shush!”

When Keith finally opened the door and saw Lance, he was completely stunned. 

_What do you want?_

Lance took a deep breath. _I’m sorry._ He closed the distance and kissed him.

It felt right.

When Keith finally responded back and his fist in his shirt, Lance was incredibly happy.

“That was really bold of you.”

Lance chuckled. “Yeah, it was. Best New Year’s of my life. I really love you.”

“I wish I can say the same but…” Keith looked away, unsure.

“No, man, I understand.” Lance tried. “My feelings haven’t changed, that's all.” He ended with that. “Do you want to hear more?”

Keith bowed his head. “Okay.”

After New Year’s they officially went on their first date. Lance took Keith to some fancy restaurant where he had two seats reserved. What was extra neat about the place was their nights of salsa dancing so Lance couldn't let that chance fly and brought Keith onto the dance floor. It was the best night of their lives with good food and music that never ended. It even convinced Keith to take up lessons. Free lessons taught by Lance himself and Keith didn’t need to argue there.

Later, they moved into a new apartment together, closer to work, and their days turned into a life they always wanted.

For seven years, they were together. Before they left for the mission, Lance asked him to marry him. It was that simple, wanting to spend the rest of his life with Keith. Even though Lance didn’t have the ring ready, he wanted to do it right after they come back, and Keith agreed.

It was a promise.

“That’s…” Keith paused and stared to his right, downcasting his gaze. “I’m sorry, I don’t remember but that seems like something you would do.”

“It’s okay.” Lance touched Keith’s left hand, rubbing his ring finger and imagined a gold band over it. “I’m not mad about it.”

Keith looked back, specifically at the touches. “Seven years is a long time, I…” He pressed his lips. “It’s not fair. I won’t forget about you, I don’t think I can after hearing that.” 

“I know.” Lance smiled at him. That was all he wanted to hear.

Who knew how long time has passed but he filled the silent air with more stories.

He talked about their apartment together. Home. He missed the way Keith commented on his messy room because everything looked like a jungle in there. Lance had a system, he told him. Every item he owned was placed in a certain order, try cleaning it and everything was in ruins.

Keith was the opposite. His room was immaculate. Everything was clean, not a speck of dust anywhere.

“Don’t know how that’s possible.” Lance then muttered to himself. “Not like making out in his room really did much either.”

Keith raised a brow in disbelief. “ Seriously?”

“I’m kidding!”

It was oddly nice but strange to tell Keith everything. Their talks of the past, present, and future, he missed their home very much. Lance saw the lingering confusion across Keith’s face but hope was not all lost. There were plenty of chances to make things right again. Every memory had a meaning and maybe they’ll come back to him. Lance can only wait and continued to love and love.

For Keith and only for him.

* * *

“Lance, I can’t give you what you want.”

“What’re you talking about?” A dry laugh. Lance fingered the ends of Keith’s hair. “You’re everything.”

“But I’m not him. Not like this.” Keith gestured to himself and frowned. “I don’t remember.”

The truth hurt but Lance didn’t dare give up on Keith. After all these years together. He refused.

“You still remember me. As long as you know that then that’s fine. We’ll rebuild it slowly, we don't have to rush.”

“How can you be so accepting of this?” Keith answered quietly, looking up at Lance in wonder. 

“I learned that from you.”

* * *

When the cell door opened, this time, both Lance and Keith had a plan. It wasn’t Sendak that came to greet them but another soldier by the name of Haxus. It was better than what they expected, in fact, practically a perfect takedown when they initiated their plan. They knocked him out and the soldiers that came with.

They took their weapons and Keith, luckily, found the control to his collar.

“Great. Think you can take it off?” Lance readied the gun in his hand.

“Don’t know. I’m going to try.”

“Just don’t press that red button.”

Keith smirked. “Right.”

A few minutes, the collar slid right off and Keith stepped on it for good measure.

His neck bathed a circular of bruises, catching Lance’s attention. Lance hovered his hand over Keith’s, surveying the damaged areas as he carefully touched the skin.

“I’m okay.” Keith grabbed Lance’s hand. “They’ll heal.”

“Right.” His hand fell to his side.

* * *

Lance followed Keith as they made their way down the hallways, avoiding the area where Keith was taken. They didn’t know how much time they had until security found something was wrong but hopefully it was enough for them to find an escape pod of some sorts.

Their legs pushed forward, making their way through the hallways, turning around the corridors, and hiding from the enemy as they passed. They avoided fighting when necessary.

Once the place was cleared, they found a large deck filled of empty ships lined up in rows. About ten guards were stationed in the area, some brought crates in and out while others checked on a ship’s inner systems.

Lance and Keith looked at each other and saw that this was their ticket out. 

“Okay, so we’ll sneak in, steal a ship, and get the fuck outta here. We’ll just have to destroy that gate over and take off. Simple, yeah?”

“Simple? I hope you know how to fly one then.” Keith replied and looked around.

“How hard can it be? All those training we did, it’ll come in handy.”

Keith shook his head. “Better hope they come with a manual then.”

“Got that right.”

The alarm started blaring.

* * *

Trying was harder than it looked. Keith stood by the weapon controls, shooting his targets with accuracy while Lance scrambled to figure out how to get their ship moving. With the alarms ringing loudly in the background, the Galra were shooting back.

“What’s taking so long?!” Keith yelled as he took another enemy down.

“Give me a sec!” Lance tapped furiously against the screen as the ship rumbled from fire. “I can’t read any of this shit. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.” 

“Hurry up because I can’t keep them off!”

“Aaaand got it!” The thrusters turned on and Lance gripped the steering controls. “Goodbye, assholes!”

The gate in front was destroyed. With maximum thrust, Lance got themselves out of there and sped off into space, gaining distance as the large ship behind them became smaller and smaller. Lance hollered in celebration, raising a fist in the air before turning to Keith, grinning in complete happiness as his hand curled in front.

Keith sighed with relief, a smile written on his face. He stared at the hand in front of him and slowly returned the fist bump.

“At least you didn’t forget that.” Lance lightly commented.

“It felt right.” Keith answered slowly. He then gazed at the blackness of space, no planets or moons but only stars. The blinking dot on the screen shown no signs of enemies. “Where do we go from here?”

“Home.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at ramblesofskinandbones (Tumblr) so hit me up if you like.


End file.
